dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Which you can find here
Trolls Birthrights: Titan's Power -- Wilders gain 2 additional Bruised Health Level and 2 additional dot of Strength during character creation, even if this raises this trait above 5. add a +1 to the difficulty of all Dexterity-based rolls. Stubbornness -- Nothing can interfere with a Troll's devotion to duty. When in the service of a cause, Trolls get an extra two dice to any Willpower roll to resist temptation or a distraction. This Birthright is always in effect. No Troll can botch an Athletics or Alertness roll. No troll can botch an Athletics or Alertness roll. Frailties: Bond of Duty -- Any troll who dares to renege on a sworn contract or oath becomes sickly and loses their Titan's Power. Only by atoning for their lapse of trust can they regain their Titan's Power. Usually this involves fulfilling a new oath. Seelie trolls never lie to fae they are protecting; Unseelie trolls uphold their bond of duty, but usually prefer to support more disreputable fae. This trust must extend both ways; if a troll's trust is betrayed, they will become filled with anger, and must roll a Willpower, difficulty 8, to avoid becoming violent. Affinity: Fae Sluagh Birthrights - Squirm - Dislocating boy parts is a popular amusement for these desiccated creatures. Confining them is almost impossible. Although they cannot change their shape or mass, Sluagh can contort into disquieting shapes with unnatural ease. This requires a roll of Dexterity + Athletics; the difficulty ranges from a 6 (escaping from ropes) to a 10 (worming through the bars of a locked cell). The only substance that can completely imprison them, of course, is cold iron. Sharpened Senses - The unusual upbringing of these fae heightens their senses. Subtract two from the difficulty for any Perception roll a Sluagh makes (to a minimum of 3). They may see through illusory magic by making a roll of Perception + Alertness (difficulty 7). It is impossible for Sluagh to botch Stealth or Alertness rolls. Frailties - Curse of Silence - Sluagh cannot speak above a whisper, no matter how hard they strain to be heard. Since they dislike social situations and hold to very odd rules of etiquette, add two to the difficulty of all of their Social rolls. Affinity: Prop Sidhe Birthrights - Awe and Beauty - Sidhe get two extra dots of Appearance during character creation, even if this increases scores above 5. They cannot help but stand out in a crowd. The fury of a Sidhe scorned is a majestic and terrifying sight. A Sidhe may spend a willpower to emphasize their presence further: for the scene, all Intimidation rolls are at a -2 difficulty. Anyone who tries to attack an angry Sidhe head-on must make a Willpower roll; the base difficulty is 5, though every level of title the sidhe has above the attacker increases this by +1. Noble Bearing - Whether heroes or villians, all Sidhe are diginified. Any cantrip that would directly make them look foolish immediately fails. Sidhe cannot botch Etiquette rolls. Frailties - Banality's Curse - Sidhe are truly not of this world. The taint of Banality affects them more strongly than it does other fae. When a Sidhe would gain Banality, they gain an additional point. If a Sidhe character must make a roll at a difficulty equal to her Banality (or a roll that's resisted by Banality), treat it as one level higher. Sidhe are also prone to fits of depression. The weakest of them can overcome these fits by changing their Legacies back and forth. When this happens, the spell must last at least from moonrise to moonrise or sunset to sunset. Strong-willed Sidhe escape this mania by retreating further into their Legacies; Seelie become impossibly idealistic and Unseelie sink to the very depths of villiany. Their great extremes can make them almost unendurable. Affinity: The sidhe have not spent enough time on Earth to acquire an Affinity. Satyrs Birthrights - Gift of Pan - Dionysian revelry is high ritual to these fae. Singing, music, and dance can be used to stir fae and mortals alike to the height of carnal passion. Anyone who fails a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) is swept away by hidden desires and the activity of the evening. After an hour or two, the Banality of those in the area slowly drops. Everyone involved, mortal or not, has his permanent Banality lowered by one for each performing Satyr for as long as they continue to perform to a minimum of 2. Lost Banality returns at the rate of one point per hour. Physical Prowess - All Satyrs add one to their Stamina, even if this increases it above 5. This bonus is in effect at all times. Each turn, they can move 25 yards + three times their Dexterity. Regardless of form, Satyrs can never botch Athletics rolls. Frailties - Passion's Curse - Passion has its unpleasant moments as well. Satyrs are prone to wild mood swings, especially when they're drunk. With the slightest of provocation, they may explode into a torrent of fury or a fit of weeping. Furthermore, on the rare occasions when they try to resist temptation, the difficulties for all Willpower rolls are increased by two. Affinity: Fae Boggans Birthrights - Craftwork - Boggans never shy away from hard work. In fact, it brings them together. They have a reputation for being swift and superior craftsperson’s. If unobserved, they can accomplish any task involving simple physical labour in one-third the normal time. Because of their affinity for work, Boggans can never botch Crafts rolls. Social Dynamics - Since they're often intimately acquainted with the workings of households, Boggans have a heightened sense of the relationships between people. Gossip gets around even in the largest freeholds. Seelie pick up clues such as the subtle glances of would-be lovers; Unseelie tend to notice conspiratorial relationships and rivalries. A successful Perception + Empathy (or Subterfuge) roll allows a Boggan to puzzle out a groups social dynamics. The difficulty can range from 5 (for a small travelling band) to 10 (for a royal ball brimming with intrigue). This Birthright functions normally even when dealing with mortals and the unenchanted in social situations. Frailties - Call of the Needy - Boggans cannot stand the sight of another person in need. When confronted by someone in legitimate need, a Boggan must make a Willpower Roll (difficulty 8) to avoid assisting that person in some way. Affinity: Actor Redcaps Birthrights - Dark Appetite - Redcaps can literally eat anything. They can chew through cars and eat their way through walls. Their bulldog teeth are brutally flat and hard as steel; their digestive systems (thankfully) remain a mystery. Most prefer human or animal meat, but when hunger strikes, anything will do. We do mean anything. As long as a Redcap can put his mouth around something, he can eat it. Large objects can be chewed into smaller pieces. Digesting something particularly vile or tough (such as wood, steel, romance novels or toxic waste) requires the expenditure of a point of Glamour. Keep all arms and hands away from Redcaps at all times. Any Time a Redcap attempts to use this Birthright in combat, he must spend a point of Glamour, just as if he were trying to eat something not normally edible. The base damage for a Redcap bite is Strength + 2 (difficulty 5). Additionally, the Redcap may try to sever an opponent's limb. Severing a limb with this ability requires five successes on a Dexterity + Brawl roll (difficulty 8), or three successes if the victim has been grappled first. This attack inflicts a minimum of three Health Levels of damage if successful, in addition to any damage rolled. Bully Browbeat - Redcaps can intimidate anything, even some objects. The difficulties of all Intimidation rolls are reduced by one. A successful roll causes Chimera to obey without question; sentient creatures can resist with Willpower (rolled at a difficulty equal to the Redcap's Willpower). Fralties - Bad Attitude - No one likes a Redcap, not even other Redcaps. Some noble freeholds try to ostracize or kill Redcaps just on general principles. As part of this stigma, they suffer a +2 difficulty (or greater) for any roll involving a social situation other than browbeating. Affinity: Nature Clurichauns Birthrights -Twinkling of an Eye — Clurichaun have a talent for disappearing from potentially troublesome situations. Should someone take their eye off a clurichaun, even if only for a moment, the wily fae can disappear into the nearest cover so quickly that its impossible for anyone to find him or her. One minute they're there, the next they're gone! They can effect this trick even if being grasped by someone, but not if they themselves are blind-folded (or otherwise unable to see) or if bound with iron. Insight — Whenever a clurichaun is in a social situation (i.e., when not alone), he or she can roll their Charisma + Empathy (difficulty 7) to assess what the most appropriate response to it is. They can then say the right thing or perform the correct actions (the player may need a judicious Storyteller hint or two) to smooth things or make the situation more pleasant. Unseelie may, of course, do or say the opposite of whatever is indicated if it suits them. (Note: This does not take the place of good roleplaying. If a player is misusing the Birthright by constant overuse, she's probably burned out the talent for awhile.) Frailty - Tippling — Clurichaun have a terrible time resisting alcohol, and whenever they tipple, they undergo a change. Those of the Seelie persuasion become maudlin and incapable of anything but singing sad songs and telling sad, often pointless, tales. To take action when in this state, a clurichaun must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8). Unseelie clurichauns evince extreme cruelty. Their jests are barbed, their stories and humor bitter and angry. Unseelie clurichaun must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) whenever they drink alcohol to avoid picking a fight with the nearest person (or group). Affinity: Actor Eshu Birthrights - Spirit Pathways - Eshu have an amazing sense of direction and exquisite timing; they always seem to arrive at their destination at the most opportune moments. The path an Eshu follows is always the most interesting route possible, filled with danger and challenge. Seelie triumph righteously over adversity; Unseelie leave bitterness and misfortune in their wake. Either way, the stories are always worth the trouble! No matter what she encounters along the way, an Eshu will always find her way to her destination...eventually. Talecraft - Whenever an Eshu encounters a true adventure, he becomes wiser and his repertoire of stories grows. Eshu characters gain an additional experience point for any session in which they learn a fantastic new story or perform an incredible feat. (Tricking a chimerical dragon or outwitting a lofty noble are two examples of such feats.) Eshu can never botch rolls involving Performance or Empathy. Frailties - Recklessness - Confidence and curiosity are inborn traits. Eshu cannot resist a challenge, gamble, or quest if there's a way to come out of it alive. They're not stupid--they won't take on suicide missions--but they do believe their luck can carry them through any hardship. Affinity: Scene Nockers Birthrights - Forge Chimera - Nockers can create simple, nonliving chimera. If an artisan has basic working knowledge of how a device operates, she can conceive of how to build a better version. In general, her creation cannot involve electricty, magnetism or chemical reactions, though Storytellers can feel free to allow Nocker characters to break this rule for extremely creative devices. To create chimera, the Nocker needs raw chimerical material and a fore or machine shop of some kind. The creative process is represented by extended rolls of Intelligence + Crafts. The difficulty and number of successes depends on the size and complexity of the project. With five successes at a difficulty of 5 a Nocker can create simple items (doors, baseball bats), 10 or more successes at a difficulty of 9 can result in large or highly complex items (siege engines, semi-automatic knive throwers, and so on). Fix-It - Nockers are masters of machines, and everyone knows it. A few harsh words or well-timed threats can intimidate a malfunctioning machine into working properly. A Nocker can fix nearly any mechanical device by making a successful Intelligence + Crafts or Intimidation roll. The difficulty can range from a 5 (for simple, familiar problems) to as high as 10 (a complex machine that's really acting up). This takes time and a lot of hostility, but Nockers generally have both in spades. Many a balky engine block has been frightened into working properly by a Nocker simply growling at it. In addition, Seelie and Unseelie craftspersons can choose different specialties during character creation. Seelie can choose one anachronistic device (water wheels, steam engines, pulley systems) and get a -1 difficulty on any roll to fix, manipulate or control that device. Unseelie get the same bonus with one type of high-tech or modern device. This birthright functions normally when in the presence of mortals. Frailties - Flaws - Nockers are cynical because they're such perfectionists. They can always see ways for things to work better, but they can never quite achieve their ideals. Some say this is a curse from the First Artisan; oters claim it's a karmic debt for their attitude problem. Regardless, anything a Nocker creates will have one trivial (but irreparable) flaw. This serves as a constant frustration to the artisan who's crafted it. Even if the nocker scores five or more successes on a creation roll (a complete success), there will still be an elusive, annoying fault. Affinity: Prop Ghille Dhu Birthrights - Nature's Bounty: The Ghille Dhu may harvest Glamour from nature just like the Nunnehi on top of other Musing or Ravaging. Faces of Seasons: the character takes on the aspect of a season and gains a bonus based upon this Face. Spring- Spin the Wheel: the Ghille dhu can re-roll any one roll without spending Willpower, once per game. Summer- Rose and Oak: The Ghille dhu are not only beautiful but strong. They gain a dot of Appearance and Strength, even if it takes them above 5. Autumn- Wisdom of the Ages: The Ghille dhu have a mystic contact with the Dreaming and its cycles. Once per game, a Ghille Dhu may meditate upon a question. This must be done in a natural spot, such as a place they might be able to harvest Glamour. A successful Willpower roll nets them an answer from the Dreaming. A simple yes/no question is difficulty 7, more difficult questions have higher difficulties. A botch means that no more answers will be given on that subject, no matter how cleverly worded. The difficulty increases by one for each additional use. Winter: the withered Ghille Dhu suffers -2 Strength and -1 Appearance and Charisma. Frailty - The Kiss of Winter -- Every time the character gains a permanent point of Banality the character must succeed in a Glamour roll (difficulty equal to his current Banality rating) or pass into the next season. Affinity: Nature Pookas Birthrights - Shape changing - Each Pooka has an affinity with an animal of her choice. When completely alone, she can shape change into that animal (or back from it) in one turn. Shape changing costs a point of Glamour, but reverting back is free. The Pooka has all of the animal's natural abilities (claws, speed, leaping, etc.), although it's only possible to assume the forms of mundane beasts. Even the large and scary forms tend to be more playful than deadly, even when a fight breaks out. Changelings can't ken the animal form of a pooka in her animal seeming. They really don't need to see the animal form to figure it out, though; a Pooka often shares a few of the animal's more endearing qualities. A cat pooka, for instance, might lick her fingers after a meal, or purr when stroked. In her faerie mien, she might have little ears and a long, swishing tail. Confidant - The innate charm of a Pooka breaks down the barriers of even the coldest people. Adding a faerie's curiosity to that makes him an outstanding confidant. Once during a conversation, a Pooka may roll Perception + Empathy (or Subterfuge) to get a changeling or mortal to spill her guts; the difficulty is the "victim's" Willpower. Each success allows a truthful answer to one personal question. This isn't an instantaneous effect, though. It takes time, effort, and roleplaying to coax out the information. A pooka can never botch an Empathy or Subterfuge roll, Frailties - Lies - People may trust a Pooka, but no one in their right mind would believe one. They're infamous for their elaborate lies. No matter how important an issue may be, a Pooka must always mix in a lie. It's her nature. A pooka must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to tell the whole truth. Different Pooka have different styles of lying. Some Seelie Pooka always say the opposite of what they mean, while many Unseelie purposefully tell the truth now and then to throw listeners off-guard . Unseelie Pooka sometimes couch their lies very carefully---if an Unseelie makes his Willpower roll at the beginning of a scene, he can mix truth and lies freely. This can make him even more dangerous... Affinity: Nature Selkies Birthrights - Seal's Beauty: All selkies possess a natural magnetism. In game terms, they gain a +2 on Charisma when interacting with someone who might be sexually or romantically attracted to them and only in situations where animal magnetism applies. It's good for Seduction and Leadership but has few uses for Intimidation or Subterfuge. Ocean's Grace: A silk may lower the difficulty for all Dexterity rolls by 2 when in the water and can never botch a Swimming roll, even in human form. However, the difficulties for all Dexterity rolls are at +1 when on dry land. Frailties - Longing of the Ocean Shore: Selkies are creatures of the shoreline. For every day they remain away from the ocean shore, they gain a point of temporary Banality. They may erase this Banality, even permanent Banality, by spending a day in their altershape for each point gained, though it must be continuous for the entire period of time to have any effect. These long periods of time in the sea run the risk of Bedlam, though it is often the only therapy that works. Peculiarities: - Selkies are skin changers. A selkie will change from human Seeming to seal whenever he puts his skin on and immerses himself in sea water. This change is automatic and requires no roll or expenditure of Glamour. If a selkie wishes to regain human form, he must loose the corner of his skin (undo a button, unzip a wetsuit collar, etc.) and break the ocean’s surface. Without his skin, a selkie can’t take his seal form or perform any other changeling magic apart from Kenning and his Birthrights. However, the connection between a selkie and his skin is so strong that he can sense its location with a Wits + kenning roll (difficulty 7). As a selkie’s sealskin is his skin, he can also feel it any time it’s touched or damaged. Seal Coat: It is rumored that if a selkie's sealskin is destroyed, their fae spirit is destroyed forever. This is not known for certain, but what is known is that it usually proves fatal to the Selkie. The character must make a Stamina roll (difficulty 8). Success means the character enters a coma and reverts to a mortal form, similar to reaching a permanent banality of 10; a failure indicates the character dies outright. Affinity: Nature Piskies Birthrights - Nimble - All Piskies add +1 to the Dexterity, even if that raises the trait above 5. This birthright is in effect at all times. Human Bonds - Piskies are especially sensitive to the emotions of humans and even more especially to children. The difficulty of any Empathy roll when dealing with mortals is at -2 for adults and -3 for children, to a minimum difficulty of 3. They are also incredibly adaptable to their surroundings and cannot botch a Survival roll. Frailty - Kleptomania - If a piskey sees something the strikes their fancy, the simply have to have it. It doesn't have to be anything terribly valuable by human standards; a pretty rock paperweight could be just as interesting to them as a gold watch. To resist the impulse, the player must succeed at a Willpower roll, difficulty 8. Most Seelie piskies give back taken property, if they are caught, with no hard feelings. The Unseelie can be a different matter entirely. Affinity - Actor Merfolk Birthrights • Apsara of Vatea — The Merfolk's Apsara, or fishspirit, is more than a cosmetic change. The mer gains the abilities of the creature that she is bonded to, within reason. A sea turtle mer would have an armored shell that might grant an extra die of soak, a dolphin mer would have sonar, and a lionfish mer would have poisonous spikes in her fins. Merfolk also get an extra dot in one appropriate Attribute from their Apsarae. A shark, for example, would grant Strength, not Intelligence, and a marlin would provide Dexterity or Appearance over Charisma. This added dot can take the Attribute above 5. The Storyteller decides what Apsara is linked with what Attribute. • Gills — The merfolk can breathe underwater as befitting their Apsarae. Although some merfolk, house Melusine in particular, don't have gills per se, they still have blowholes and nostrils that close off, allowing them an average of up to six hours underwater before they need to come up for air. • Ocean's Beauty — Merfolk are beautiful and seductive. No merfolk can botch an Appearance-related roll, and all merfolk get an extra dot in Appearance, even if this carries them beyond five. Frailties • Sea-Bound - A Mer begins to dry out and wither if she spends too long away from the water. She gains one point of temporary Banality every day she fails to spend at least one hour immersed in seawater. A lake or the river can act a substitute for a time, but not a bathtub, swimming pool, or any other body of purified water. A Mer must remain submerged for three hours a day if it is in a lake, river, or swamp, and this substitution can only be used a number of days in a row equal to the character's permanent Banality. • Out of Touch — The mer have cut themselves off from human society. Because of this, there are certain Abilities that are not available to them. A mer cannot purchase Streetwise, Ride, Firearms or Technology during character creation without the expenditure of freebie points (and a good rationale). Affinity - Scene